Champion of FateAngel of Death
by redpsycho
Summary: What happens when harry gives up and doesnt want to fight anymore but Fate and Death intervene Creating a force beyond all measures. Mainly Harry and Ginny pairing but may switch to Harry and Daphne G pairing or Harem. M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Have it your way then!" Harry yelled across the graveyard and stepped out from behind the headstone.

"Expellearmus!""Arvada Kedarva!"

The two spells collided forming a golden orb no bigger than a basketball in between the fighters. A crater about 3 inches deep and 3 feet in diameter formed under the orb as a testament to the strength of the combined magic.

"No one interfere the boy is mine" Voldemort cried out as the orb expanded incasing the two fighters in a dome of golden light that no one could pass through.

The death eaters looked on in fear as their masters power was matched by a mere child and they soon fled leaving only their master and his opponent in the graveyard.

'_I don't want to fight anymore it is pointless he will just keep coming back no matter what I do to stop him. I'm sorry guys but this is where my story ends.' Harry thought to himself and flicked his wrist away from Voldemort cancelling out his spell and allowing the killing curse to head towards him once more._

Time froze as the green bolt of magic covered the distance between Voldemort and Harry and the last thing that Harry saw was Voldemort being launched through the air then his world went black.

"_**Harry Potter." A voice said that seemed to echo around Him. He opened his eyes only to find darkness**_

"_Where am I?" he asked into the darkness_

"_**Well you are currently hovering between life and death because you have a choice to make now Harry." The voice answered only this time it took a more feminine tone.**_

"_Even when I want to die I can't. Wait a minute who are you?" Harry asked finally realizing someone or something had answered him._

"_**Even when you want to die I will not let you until you complete the goals I have made for you my dear boy. As to who I am, I am Fate." Fate replied**_

"_Well then what are these goals you have for me?" Harry asked _

"_**Well I have grown tired of Voldemort's actions he has denied my brother what is rightfully his for too long but we cannot physically intervene in the lives of mortals unless they are sent here as you are now. Voldemort has used dark magic to escape me and my brother and it is time he paid his price for the life he has had." Fate said.**_

"_What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked_

"_**Well Harry I intended to make you mine and my brother's champion. We will give you great power and immense knowledge so that you can defeat Voldemort and bring him to us for justice." Fate said **_

"_Ok… Who is this brother you keep mentioning?" Harry asked as his brain tried to absorb this information._

"_**My brother is Death Harry. You would become the champion of fate and the Angel of death to bring down Voldemort and any who support or follow his plans." Fate said **_

"_You mean this time I actually have to truly kill him?" Harry asked_

"_**Yes Harry."**_

"_How back at the graveyard he mopped the floor with me and I could barely hold onto my magic when our spells locked together." Harry said_

"_**How? You ask how? My dear boy I am fate I can make anything a reality if I wish. The main 2 reasons are first and for most I am giving you unimaginable powers that Voldemort cannot dream of touching. Second I will give you something to live for."**_

"_**Let's talk about your powers. First you will gain occlumency shields that surpass even the famed Albus Dumbledor's. Second your magical core will be as strong as Godric Gryffndor's combined with Salazaar Slytherin's. Third you will gain 3 animagus forms. The first will be a creature feared by any enemies you make. The second will be a creature that provides comfort to all your allies. And the third will be a majestic creature that will represent your future Family and your political face." Fate said and watched as Harry took on a faraway look as he tried to absorb the massive amount of information.**_

"_Wha…?" Harry Started_

"_**Let's begin shall we?" Fate said and Harry blacked out once more.**_

_When Harry woke up he was lying beside a lake. He walked over to the lake and looked as his reflection expecting to see an animal looking at him but all he saw was himself all of a sudden he was blinded by a light coming from the water when he could once again see clearly he returned his eyes to the water only to find a huge jet black wolf with emerald green eyes and a white patch of fur on its nose that was shaped like a lightning bolt._

'_My fearsome creature is a wolf, but wolves don't scare me?'_

"_**It's not for scaring you it's for scaring your enemies."**_

'_**Poof'**_

_Once again he was lying by the lake this time he rushed to the water's edge only to find himself once again but then he closed his eyes and when he opened them he was face to face with a tall jet black stallion with a white lightning shaped mark on its nose._

"_Why a horse?" Harry asked_

"_**Because a Horse especially a mustang stallion like yourself can carry a huge burden without breaking a sweat this is why you are a horse because you represent strength and perseverance."**_

"_Makes sense I guess."_

'_**Poof'**_

'_This is getting old' Harry said as he walked to the lake edge once more___

_This time instead of seeing himself he was staring into a bright light that soon changed colors to resemble black flames as his reflection. He took one step forward and watched as a creature stepped out of the flames._

"_I'm a phoenix" Harry yelled _

_**Not just any phoenix my dear boy you are a phoenix of black fire. You can control shadows and move through them without being seen unless you wish to be seen. You also are seen as the most rare and noble of the phoenixes because there has only been one other black fire phoenix in the history of time and that was merlin's pet." Fate said as harry stared at the emerald slitted eyes of the majestic bird before him.**_

"_**Poof"**_

'_Again' harry thought only to realize he back in the black room._

"_**Now the real fun begins!" fate chuckled**_

_**-Time skip-**_

_**(In fate's dimension 1 month has passed in the real world 2 seconds have passed)**_

"_**Harry wake up it is time to return and start our master plan."**_

"_Well then I can't wait to see the look on old tom's face when I stand up the third time he tried to kill me."_

'_**Poof'**_

_**-Real world-**_

Harry and Voldemort hit the ground at the same time and Voldemort shrieked in rage, fear and surprise when Harry simply hit the ground did a backward hand-spring and landed back on his feet with his wand drawn and pointed at Voldemort.

"You know Tom it isn't wise to pick fights with someone that out classed you before he could wield magic." Harry chuckled and moved towards tom "I'm going to let you leave here tonight and live to die another day but first I must give you this one warning and it is the only one you will receive. I am the champion of fate and the angel of Death I have been sent back from the grave to claim your head, heart, and your soul, all of it, but that will come later leave my friends alone from this day forward or I will through you to the wolves and the main one that attacks you will be me Harry growled out as he took his wolf form

"**Now flee vermin!" He growled and Voldemort vanished**

**Well what do you think? I know its been forever since I have wrote anything, forgive me my life was a rollercoaster that decided to break down after the first hill. But here is my new story I will try to update every week as it is fresh in my mind then I will re write my other stories which have been neglected for so long please R&R**

**Thanks,**

**RedPsycho**


	2. Revelations and Revenge

Hey guys welcome to the second chapter of Champion of fate; Angel of Death. To the people that gave me reviews thank you so much! I have decided to make this a Hp/Gw/Dg story where it will definitely be AU but it will have some stuff from the books. Harry will not just all of a sudden be a supercharged awesome wizard. He will have to train his body to handle the powers all fate did was give him the ability to have all the powers mentioned in the previous chapter. His friends will name his animagus forms in later chapters so just wait and see.

Oh btw I forgot this last time

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING LINKED TO THE AMAZING MIND OF Mrs. Rowling.**

**I SIMPLY OWN THE PLOT LINE OF THIS STORY**

LET'S BEGIN

**COF, AOD**:** COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD**

Chapter 2: Revelations and Revenge

Harry turned back into his human form and looked around the graveyard and let out a gasp when he saw Cedric's body lying beside the cup.

'_I can't leave him here; I'll take his body back so that his father can bury him'_

He knelt down beside Cedric and wept quietly at how his friend had died because of him and he took a vow then and there that no one else would die because of him

"Accio Cup" Harry said as he grabbed Cedric's shoulder and they vanished

-Stadium-

'**Poof'**

Harry and Cedric appeared on the stadium floor and Teachers rushed to the boys only for Mad-eye to grab Harry by his good arm

"Come with me." He said in a gruff voice

"Yes sir" Harry said and followed the professor of the field as Amos Diggory's mournful cries filled the air

**COF, AOD**:** COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD**

"Does it hurt?" Mad-eye asked harry when they entered his office

"Not so much now."

"What was he like, the dark lord?"

"I don't know really we didn't sit and have tea he wanted to bloody kill me." Harry said getting slightly irritated

"And were there others in the graveyard?"

"I didn't mention anything about the graveyard professor" Harry said drawing his wand while Mad-eye was looking for something on his shelves

When mad-eye turned around he stared down Harry's wand trained between his eyes. "You were the reason I ended up in the graveyard tonight aren't you? You made the cup a portkey. You're the reason Cedric is dead. Well I guess thanks are in order then whoever you are because you allowed me to gain something that will take this world by storm, power." Harry said and was just about to transform into his wolf form when the door burst open and Dumbledore and Snape came in and disarmed the man before him who seemed to transform as he was pushed into a chair. After a few seconds a totally different man was sitting in the chair.

"Barty Crouch Jr. at your service." The man sneered

"Serverus send a letter to Azkaban, we have their missing prisoner." Dumbledore said and walked out of the room pulling harry with him

"Harry what happened in that graveyard tonight?"

"Wormtail or peter Pettigrew as you know him showed up and killed Cedric then performed a ritual with my blood and bones from Thomas Riddle to bring Voldemort back to health then we dueled and he struck me with a killing curse once again and fled when I stood up after his third attempt on my life." Harry said all this like he was talking about the weather

"Well then I suggest you go pack your things you and the Weasleys will be heading home tomorrow and you will go to the Dursleys a week from tomorrow."

**COF, AOD**:** COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD**

Harry sat on a fallen tree beside the pond behind the burrow. They had arrived about an hour ago and he had come here to get some alone time and his friends had left them to his own devices. He began thinking over all the knowledge he had gained and remembered fate's warning that he would not be able to access all of the knowledge until he completed his occlumency training then he would begin a more extreme physical training regime so he could start accessing the other powers that fate had given him.

He mentally sighed at the amount of work he was going to have to do to obtain his full powers. With another sigh he got up and went to help Ron unpack.

-Time skip 1 week-

He appeared outside of the Dursley's and he was looking at his prison for the next three months.

He knocked on the door and he heard his aunt squeak "Coming" before bolt clicked and the door opened

"What are you doing here you freak? Did you get kicked out or something?" Petunia Dursley screeched but harry just walked past her and went straight up the stairs and into his room. A few minutes later he heard heavy foot falls on the steps and braced himself for the conflict about to happen.

"Boy how dare you come into my house and disrespect your aunt like that it was out of the goodness of our hearts that you were allowed to live here so you will respect us now I do believe I owe you quite a few beatings since you have been away so come here freak." Vernon yelled as he approached Harry

"You will not lay a finger on me you overgrown whale, I have went through hell during my life here but it ends today. Your time has run out uncle face your judgment."

"I will kill you boy. You aren't allowed to use magic outside of school so you are defenseless…" Vernon's sentence died in his throat as harry changed in to a giant black wolf with bright green flames around his paws.

"**I warned you uncle that your treatment of me ended today so I may let you live but then again I may not!" Harry growled then launched himself at his uncle a few screams later everything went quiet.**

**COF, AOD**:** COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD: COF, AOD**

Harry now sat in front of Dumbledore's desk awaiting his punishment for almost killing the Dursleys.

"Harry first I have two questions for you. One, how did you complete a full animagus transformation? Two, why did you try to kill you relatives?" Dumbledore asked and stared at harry over his half-moon spectacles.

"First I don't know how I just did. Second, I warned him to leave me alone that I would not be taking any more of his crap and he tried to beat me so I attacked then my aunt ran and tried to stab me so I knocked her out the window then Dudley joined in and said he was going to send me to meet my freaky mum and dad so I struck him. They will all survive with only mild scarring so the damage I did was proportional to punishing a brat by giving him a piece of sour candy when he wanted sweet flavor." Harry said

"What has happened to you boy?"

"Death and a change of Fate happened you old fool and don't tell me that you have kept me safe I have met death face to face not once not twice not even three times, but four damn times that I have stared death in the face asking to be released from this hell you have created for me and he turned me away every time so let me ask you _Headmaster_ what has happened to me?" Harry growled then didn't wait for a reply and walked over to the fire place grabbed and handful of floo powder and shouted "The burrow" and he was gone.

"What have I done?" Dumbledore thought to himself as the flames that carried harry away vanished

**COF,AOD**:** COF,AOD: COF,AOD: COF,AOD: COF,AOD: COF,AOD: COF,AOD: COF,AOD: COF,AOD**

Well how did you like chapter number 2?

Read and review so that I can get chapter three wrapped up by Monday or maybe even tomorrow night.

Flaming out,

RedPsycho


	3. Uh Oh

Well hey guys welcome to the third chapter of this story a lot of events will take place in this chapter along with some certain developments so stay tuned

Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod

Chapter 3: Fire and Ice remember always play nice

Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod Hpcofaod

Harry stood in front of the Weasley family clock as he had just stepped out of the fire place and all the hands pointed towards asleep. Seeing this he walked over to the couch and lay down on it and drifted off to sleep and surprisingly didn't have any dreams.

He was woken up early the next morning by a confused Ginny sitting on his legs in only her small pink night gown.

"Harry sorry to be rude but what are you doing here and why are you on the couch?" Ginny said

"Well I had a fight with the Dursleys and Dumbledore tried to punish me but I was not in the mood for his grandfather passiveness so I took the floo network here and everyone was asleep so I slept here." Harry replied

"Well ok that makes some sense. So what are you gonna do now?" She asked

"I was hoping that I could live here until school starts back in the fall. I can get Dobby to fetch my trunk and stuff if you mum says yes."

"You know she will say yes Harry, she treats you like you are just another son in this family. Mum can you come into the living room please I have a surprise for you." Ginny called out over her shoulder into the kitchen

"Coming dear." They heard Molly Weasley say

When she entered the living room a bunch of thoughts ran through her head. _'Why is Harry Potter at my house without me knowing? Why was my daughter the only one with him? Why is Ginny only wearing that night gown in his company?_' but she kept all of those thoughts in her mind and asked "Harry dear what are you doing here so soon we didn't expect you until the end of the summer?"

Harry then explained what happened at the Dursley's that pushed him over the edge.

"Surely Dumbledore understood the circumstances that caused you to react?" molly questioned

"No I'm afraid he didn't. He seems to think like I'm going to go dark and yet he wants me to go apologize to them. I flooed straight here but I don't think he realized this is where I would go first." Harry replied

"Oh Harry, he just doesn't understand the stuff you have had to deal with in the years that you lived there." Ginny said

"No Ginny, he understands perfectly because he is the reason I was sent there in the first place and he has people watching my house for some reason also he stopped by last summer before I came here and he talked to them but it only cased me more beatings." Harry said and tried to push the anger he felt rising out of his mind.

"There has to be a reason for his actions." Molly said but was cut off by Fawkes flying into the room and dropping two letters. One was a plain envelope addressed to the Weasleys but the other was a gold envelope with silver writing addressed t Harry.

Harry opened his letter immediately and read aloud.

Dear Mister Potter,

My name is Ragnok. I am the high King of the Goblin Nation as well as the director of Gringotts Bank. I wish to inform you that this majestic phoenix delivered a letter to me early this morning demanding that all inheritance and will reading sessions be kept secret from you until you turn 17 years old. Although we would honor this request if you were just a boy inheriting some money or property from a family member, we cannot honor the request because you are the last living heir to the potter name therefore you will receive your inheritance at the age of 15 years old. The reason being that at that age you may claim the head of house role. Therefore I wish for you to attend the will reading of the late James and Lily Potter that will take place at Eight A.M. sharp the morning of July Thirty first.

Please respond quickly,

Lord Ragnok

P.S. The phoenix known as Fawkes is a former possession of the Potter Family

Harry snarled and scribbled a hasty reply to the Goblin King. While Mrs. Weasley opened her letter.

Dear Weasleys,

I believe it is in everyone best interest to stay far away from Harry this summer until he is done letting out his frustrations pent up from losing to Lord Voldemort once again. I advise that no one try to contact him at all…

Molly crumpled up the letter and tossed it into the fire.

"That old fool will not be telling my family what to do, not now and not ever." Molly huffed

"I believe it is best that he remains clueless to the fact that I am currently staying here." Harry said

"That sounds like a great idea to me Harry, now how about a spot of breakfast." Molly said

-Time skip-

"Harry dear could you come to the kitchen for a moment?" Moly yelled

Harry walked into the kitchen and was startled when the entire Weasley family, minus Percy, yelled Happy Birthday as soon as he walked in.

"We know your birthday is not till tomorrow but since you will be stuck in Gringotts all day we decided to celebrate it a day early." Molly said then ushered him over to a chair at the head of the table. "We will be going from oldest to youngest so I guess me and Arthur are up."

They passed Harry a long slender box and he carefully removed the lid to reveal a set of dress robes that faded from a deep ruby color at the shoulders to a midnight black at his knees.

"They are for your formal occasions as head of house." Arthur said

Bill and Charlie stepped up next and each of them held out a small package. Bill's package was what looked to be a toy trunk but as soon as Harry touched it, it expanded to a full size trunk made out of what looked to be dragon hide leather.

"It has the compartments the size of our living room inside that can be expanded or shrunk and customized with your magic." Bill explained

Charlie's Package was next and Harry opened it to find a black silk dress shirt with a blood red dragon skin vest and black trousers. Along with a note that said a pair of black dragon skin boots were in the trunk.

"That's for formal occasions and parties when you don't want to look so old fashioned." Charlie said

Fred and George were next and they simply handed him a voucher for free wizardly wheezes for life

Ron stepped up and gave him a chess set that played against you like a real opponent and slowly increased its level from beginner to an average player.

"Let's face it mate you're dreadful" Ron said

Ginny gave him a red book with no title but when opened it had a note from Ginny written on the inside cover.

'_Lupin helped me get it for you it is a book on Animagus training.'_

Harry smiled and thanked everyone and they all dug in to the meal that Mrs. Weasley had prepared then they talked for a while until Harry headed off to bed. As he was climbing the steps he saw a figure out by the pond and decide to go check it out. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed outside. When he reached the edge of the clearing beside the pond he saw the figure looking out over the water with its long fiery red hair shining in the moonlight.

'_What is Ginny doing out here?' _Harry thought to himself and he dropped the cloak and reached out to touch her shoulder but he was stopped short by the sound of a light sob that came from her.

"What is wrong with me?" Ginny asked out loud to her reflection "Dean just broke up with me and if I were like any other girl I would be dying to be in my ex bf's arms but I'm not there is only one person's arms I want around me right now but it can't happen because Harry doesn't see me the way I see him I'll always be Ron's little sister."

Harry froze solid and was currently raging a war between his heart and mind. While his heart was telling him to hug her and tell her the truth about his feelings his mind was telling him to run for it before she attacks him for eavesdropping. Eventually his heart won because one second he is looking at the back of Ginny's head and the next he is wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Ginny I was so blind that not only did I overlook your feelings for me I ignored my feelings for you." he whispered

"Harry, how much did you hear?"

"Enough to open my eyes Ginny. If you will give me a chance I would like to be more than friends even though Ron might kill us or mainly me I'm willing to take that risk if you are." Harry said and he released her from the hug and she turned around and hugged him back and held n like she thought he would just disappear if she let go.

"Come on we need to get you inside before your mother decides to send a search party after you." Harry joked then helped her up and led her back inside and went to their separate rooms thinking about the next month and how they could spend their time together.

The next morning Harry got up and got dressed and left for Gringotts via floo before anyone else was out of bed.

Now he was waiting to be let into the will reading room. A small Goblin by the name of Griphook came around the corner and opened the door for him and stepped back as Harry's magic erupted outwards at the sight of the man that was trying to control his every move.

"Albus Dumbledore!" He shouted

Ha ha ha ha ha cliffhanger. Sorry guys that this took so long to update my computer shattered. That tends to happen when it is dropped out of a car window at 70 mph but meh. So here you go up next is the will reading and I would appreciate it if you guys would review with any ideas you may have for the story.


End file.
